In Pieces
by Ashita polar
Summary: Spoils of War fic. Incrowder. While in transit to a safe house, Isabel and Kyle get separated from the envoy during an ambush and go on the run with Nicholas and his squadron in hot pursuit.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Pieces; Spoils of War Series  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. Lyrics to Pieces belong to Red.  
**Pairings: **In Crowder; Isabel/Kyle  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Summary: **While in transit to a safe house, Isabel and Kyle get separated from the envoy during an ambush and go on the run with Nicholas and his squadron in hot pursuit. Trying to keep one step ahead of the enemy, they are forced to rely on each other and to face their growing feelings. The fifth part of the Spoils series

**Story Notes:** This story will be spanning a few days in actual time, but will cover a six-month period that happens just after Michael's Coronation Ball in flashbacks. In the time line, the official coronation takes place about six to seven months after Max's death. Michael pushed back the ceremony as long as he could because it allowed him to keep Tess and Isabel under his protection as once Tess officially passed the crown to Michael, her and Isabel's family intended to send them to a secluded safe house so they would be out of the line of fire.

**AN:** I know, I'm evil, but you don't get to learn Liz's fate yet. ducks You will learn a little more in the next installment. Keep in mind, this story will unravel in pieces for the first few stories and will jump all over the place in time. It won't be linear. Also, the first stories are heavy in relationship development as once I get to the final piece, I won't be focusing on them outside of the Rath/Liz/Michael triangle, which was the original basis of this series. They will be established relationships. Sorry this has taken so long in coming but a lot has been happening in my personal life, which has left me scrambling to keep up with the fics, not to mention NaNo took time away as well.

**AN2**: To understand some of the references in this fic, I highly suggest you read the other stories in this series: **Shattered, Stand By You, On the Run**, and **Bridges **as well as the drabble/vignette series **All's Fair in Love and War** to fill in the gaps.

* * *

_**I'm here again**_  
_**A thousand miles away from you**_

Heart pounding in her ears, Isabel froze in the shadows, closing her eyes briefly and pricking her ears, focusing her senses, pushing them out into the cold, silent night and desperately quelling her deep rasping pants. Sinking deeper into the shadows, she opened her eyes, quickly scanning the unfamiliar forest terrain, her muscles tense and poised for either attacking or drawing her hunter deeper into the dense foliage and away from the man who had stolen her heart over the years.

Pushing through the brush silently, she precisely placed her feet, aware that any slight sound could be her downfall when it came to the man only moments behind her, and just barely managed to hold back a nervous, slightly hysterical giggle. If only her friends and family could see her now, so far removed from the perfectly coiffed and pampered princess she'd portrayed in high school.

Freezing once more, she cocked her head as her ear caught the faint rustle of leaves, giving her pause as he heart sped up and adrenaline spilled into her veins, burning a path through her body as she drew a steadying breath, her back coiling as she glanced over her shoulder apprehensively. Swallowing thickly, she licked parched lips and relaxed her stance minutely as she realized it was just a faint, arid breeze stirring the canopy above.

Recommencing her stealthy trek, she wished the bastard that had been tracking her and Kyle for the past five months would just get on with it and end this exhausting game of cat and mouse. Not that she was surprised that the man wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Everything she remembered about Nicholas, or Nikolaas as he was known then, said he was a sadistic, perverse bastard that enjoyed playing games and making his victims sweat; he fed on their fear and uncertainty.

He was trying to get her to break, to lose herself in the fear, hoping that if he waited her out long enough, she would slip up or give herself away, fall into compliance as she did on Antar when she watched her husband cut down before her eyes, ending her will to live. He wanted her to beg his forgiveness for ending their relationship all those years ago when she met and fell in love with Rath, to beg for his mercy, to spare the man she had come to love in this lifetime equally.

But he'd have to wait for a cold day in hell before she broke.

If nothing else, her harrowing time on the run had been good for her strength, confidence and resolve, reinforcing her steel backbone and enforcing a stubborn will to survive and blast the little psycho back to hell where he belonged. Instead of inspiring fear and uncertainty, all he had managed to do was piss her off royally.

The trees creaked above her, drawing her out of her momentary distraction and she cursed under her breath, thankful her brief lapse hadn't cost her the advantage, and she slipped through the darkness silently, seeking a place to hole up for the night, knowing that continuing while fatigued would be detrimental.

Flicking her eyes over some rock formations, she headed toward them swiftly, knowing them to be riddled with caves that she could get lost in for the rest of the night. Wrapping her jacket closer to her body, she picked up a couple of logs and twigs on the way; fire was necessary to survive the cold, Northern New Mexico nights. Her stomach rumbled, protesting noisily over the fact that it had been two days since she last ate, but she didn't have time to hunt or fish tonight.

Nicholas was far too close for comfort. She'd just have to rely on finding something edible in the morning light while she tried to put as much distance between her and Kyle as possible. Inhaling sharply, her heart panged when she thought of the quiet man and opened the connection that had developed over the past couple of months, a warm glow filling when she felt his frustration and relief whip down it.

'_Great Buddha, where the hell are you Isabel_?' he groused, annoyance and panic coloring his mental tone, along with love and a profound relief that she was still alive. She couldn't help a small grin as he cursed in his head and tried to soothe his temper slightly with a cool wash of energy, slightly hurt when he brushed it off.

She couldn't blame him though since she hadn't given a say in her decision, leaving him on the pretense of washing up, but instead formulating a plan to draw Nicholas away from him. She couldn't live with herself if Nicholas had succeeded in killing him like…well, she couldn't let it happen. '_I'm fine, that's all you need to know._'

'_To hell with that_,' Kyle cursed softly, his impatience trickling through their connection, followed by an almost overwhelming surge of fierce protectiveness and she swallowed thickly, trying to push past the lump that had lodged in her throat and steeled her spine. Nicholas was going to pay for this. '_Tell me where you are_!'

'_I can't_,' she replied sadly, her words tinged with regret and she drew a deep breath, sorrow welling in her heart as she continued her pace towards the caves, her stomach churning slightly as she began to shut down their connection, whispering, '_I'm sorry_.'

'_Isabel_!' he managed to cry, frustration lacing his tone before the rest of his thoughts were cut off, a shudder running over her body as the emptiness filled her once more, resounding hollowly through the whole of her and she bit back a small noise of discontent. She was doing the right thing. She couldn't have another Alex on her conscience.

Sliding into a slight, almost unseen fissure in the rocks, she quickly built a fire with her powers and drew off her jacket, laying it on the floor near the flickering flames, warding the cave so she'd know if Nicholas approached before sinking back onto her makeshift bed. Staring at the ceiling wearily, she ignored the continued pang in her stomach, having grown used to lean times, and lost herself in thoughts of the past, wondering if she'd ever see her loved ones again.

~...~

_Hovering near Kyle, she exchanged an amused glance with him as they turned and avidly watched Liz and Michael walk out of the royal box, her heart swelling with happiness and a little bit of regret that Michael had found a match in the pretty brunette. Not that either of them would admit to it; they were both stubbornly resisting their pull to one another and she had decided to give them a nudge in the right direction._

_Or, really give Michael a nudge in the right direction by dressing Liz up in his family colors, knowing the impact it would have him and those attending the ball. Eyes misting slightly, she vaguely recalled wearing those colors herself at one time, remembered the appreciation that lit Rath's eyes when they fell on her and the pleased, possessive flash that spread through his body as he wrapped his arms around her. She had no doubt it would spark the same reaction in Michael this time around._

_Taking a deep breath, she shook off the memory, her heart filling with a bittersweet longing, not because she wished to claim Michael in this lifetime. That ship had passed and was best left in her past life, not to mention that it was the quiet man at her side that had stolen her heart this time around. She didn't begrudge Liz for stealing her former betrothed's heart, nor was she jealous that Michael had sought out someone other than her. But she was just a tad envious of the obvious love Liz had inspired in her stoic friend._

_She'd give anything to have that kind of love once more._

_Smiling, she watched as Liz slid off her cloak, handing it to a servant and completely missed the flash of recognition and pleased shock that flashed through Michael's eyes as his reverent gaze slid over the petite girl, his mouth gaping just the slightest, although it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone outside their circle. But she knew him and loved him in two life times, even if the love she felt had changed in this one._

_As the future royal couple descended the stairs, Liz looked up and met her eyes, smiling sweetly before turning her attention back to Michael as he lead her down the curving steps, completely captivated in her, although he was trying to resist the temptation to blatantly stare. Giggling at his unsuccessful attempts, she turned back to the man at her side and she dabbed at her eyes, her smile warming under his quiet contemplation, her heart swelling as he lifted a hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Why the tears?" he asked quietly, stroking his thumb over the crest of her cheek to wipe the moisture away as he watched her with concern, his heart panging at the thought that she might still be wrapped up in Michael. Biting back a sigh, he was startled when those fathomless dark eyes warmed, burning with a content light and his breath hitched, mind whirling in confusion as she squared her shoulders, her next words filling him with hope._

"_Letting go of a part of my past," she nodded decisively, meeting faintly bewildered blue eyes for a moment before ducking her head shyly at the quiet intensity shining in their depths, her breath stuttering at the way they always affected her. Brushing a self-conscious hand over her deep red dress, shot through with gold threads, comfortable in her family colors for once as she faced a lightly conversing Michael and Liz. "They're good tears. I'm happy for him. She's good for him, challenges him and yet calms him in ways Maria never could."_

_"Now I can face the future in peace and find out what's in store for me," she whispered to herself, missing the flash of hope and understanding in her sandy-haired companion's gaze and the small smile quirking his lips. Turning back to Kyle, she flashed him a bright smile, slipping a hand onto his arm and dragged him into the fray, snickering at his pained glance as she headed towards the nearest group of people. "Come on, it's time to do our duty and let the masses fawn over us. Smile and pretend you want to be here."_

_..._

_"May I have this dance, your highness?" Michael intoned, holding out his hand to her formally, making her lips twitch with amusement as it looked like this was the last thing he really wanted to be doing, but was forcing himself into it as etiquette dictated. Eyes sparkling, she regarded his hand warily, arching a well-manicured brow and gave into her laughter as he smirked at her ruefully._

_"I don't know," she pondered aloud, one finger tapping her lips thoughtfully, her eyes twinkling with mirth as he flashed her an exasperated expression and she rested a hand on her hip as she looked down at his feet with a playful grimace, before flicking them back to him contemplatively. "Are my feet safe?"_

_"Probably not," he snorted, recalling his dance with Liz and how he nearly sent them tumbling to the ground because of his large, clumsy feet. He really hated dancing and would rather get his teeth pulled one by one than mingle and listen to a load of pointless small talk, but being king meant sometimes doing things one didn't particularly like. Like trying to convince smart-ass princesses to dance because the Council said it's expected._

_"Hmmmm…" she hummed, her lips twitching as she watched the annoyance build in his eyes, her own traveling over him in assessment before averting as she were giving it serious thought. She had every intention of dancing with him, if for no other reason than to probe him about his reaction to Liz and her creation, but couldn't resist teasing him a bit._

_"Are you going to dance with me or not?" he grunted impatiently, rolling his eyes when she chuckled softly and exchanged a glance with the midget. Flashing a look at his second-in-command, he sighed when Kyle shrugged his shoulders and grinned as he fixed a disgruntled look back onto the woman at Kyle's side. "If not, I'd like to get back to my date before some overzealous vulture tries to drag her away."_

_"Okay, okay," Isabel placated, her voice laced with humor as she slid her hand into his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, her heart panging when a haunting melody filled the room. This had been a favorite of hers in her past life and she'd danced with Rath, who, unlike Michael, had been an excellent dancer and loved the activity, many a time to it. Yet one more difference between the men. "Jeez, no sense of humor."_

_Smiling as Michael pulled her into his arms awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the whole dancing concept, she followed him into a dance with minimal steps, him trying to be conscious of her sandal-clad feet, ever thoughtful in his own way. It had always been one of his most overlooked traits when they were younger, when silly teenage girls got caught up in grand gestures and couldn't appreciate the small, often more meaningful overtures._

_"So, Liz looks great tonight, doesn't she?" she prodded gently, looking up at Michael as he tried to pretend his eyes weren't riveted on the pretty girl in question, standing in the middle of a circle of admirers. Biting back a snort when he scowled as one of the men led Liz onto the dance floor, she quirked an inquisitive brow at him when her words jolted his attention back to her._

_"She does," he agreed quietly, cocking his own brow at her as contemplative whiskey irises flicked over her upturned face, the corner of his mouth quirking with amusement but refusing to give into her blatant fishing, waiting to see how far she'd take this ploy._

_"I like that color combination on her," she tried again, looking over at the brunette, smirking as she recalled the hours before the ball, when she had descended on an unsuspecting Liz, working her best Nazi magic onto the girl that had become a sister to her over the years. "It suits her."_

_"About that," he drawled, pinning the beautiful blond with a knowing look and smirked when she squirmed slightly, flushing under his intense gaze. Looking over her shoulder, his eyes were instantly drawn to a laughing brunette, his brow pinched and he frowned as the soldier he'd pulled her away from earlier fawned over her once more, asking absently. "Why?"_

_"Because you needed a wake up call," Isabel replied seriously as she watched his reaction and nodded her head, knowing that she'd made the right decision. It was time for those two to stop dancing around each other and fighting what they were feeling out of some misguided notion of honoring previous attachments that hadn't been there in years. "And it worked, didn't it?_

_Michael turned his head away from the sight, grunting at her assessment, and barely quelled the urge to head over to the other dancing couple and rip them apart, dragging her out the door to his suite. Nearly groaning at that thought, he shook his head at his far too obvious actions that night and tried to focus on what Isabel had been trying to say._

_"Don't wait, Michael, life is too short for that," she said, averting her eyes as they misted for the second time that night. God, she was starting to become a fountain. Drawing a deep breath, she continued, her voice thick with emotion as she met his concerned gaze with a sad smile. "With Alex…I waited until it was almost too late and…I regret that."_

_"She probably doesn't feel the same," Michael replied quietly, his face blanking as he stared over her shoulder, shifting uncomfortably under her far too knowing expression and licking suddenly dry lips, his eyes trailing over their topic of interest covetously, his lips curving when she turned her head and smiled at him._

_"I don't know about that," Isabel murmured, observing the girl in question and catching the hint of longing in her eyes when Michael turned away before she too turned back to her dance partner, sharing her thoughts quietly. "I see a woman very much in love, but too scared to do anything about it because she's been burned so many times in her life." _

_Studying Michael carefully, she bit back a smirk as his eyes flew back to Liz, hope and the faintest hint of fear flitting through his eyes as he studied the woman in turn. Cupping his cheek, she turned his gaze back to her, cocking an amused brow, as a slow smile spread across her face as she queried, "Sound familiar?"_

_..._

_She walked through the halls distractedly, eyes trained on the floor as she mulled the night over in her head, her stomach curling in dread of what the next morning would bring when her family would force her from the only family she recalled. It wasn't fair. She had lost her brother just six months before and now she was expected to leave behind everything familiar, her life here at the citadel, her friends, Liz, Michael…Kyle._

_He had been confusing her the past year and she wasn't really sure what she was feeling for Michael's best friend, and now second-in-command. They had become close friends and confidants over the years and he'd been her support system when Alex had been killed, always there to be a shoulder to cry or lean on. She'd always felt a great deal of respect and camaraderie for the often too quiet, serious man, but lately, she'd been looking at him differently, realizing that her feelings had deepened beyond that simple friendship._

_She couldn't quite figure out when she had fallen in love with him, but she suspected it had been happening all along, every smile, every touch, every shared laugh and confession cementing their bond. It hadn't struck like a bolt of lightening out of the blue as seen in movies or books, but somehow, the fact that it grew naturally out of a strong, abiding friendship made it all the more meaningful. _

_Sighing wearily, her heart panged at the idea of leaving him behind. Part of her wanted to beg Kyle to stay with them when they reached the safe house, to protect them and in a way, to protect him, as she would then be assured he hadn't fallen, but she knew it wasn't possible. Michael trusted him like few others in the stronghold and needed him to return, was relying on his council with bringing this war to a final end. But her heart ached at the idea of being without him for so long when she had just finally started accepted him as a permanent part of her life. She couldn't lose him._

_Swiping her hand over her hair to smooth it, she startled when someone stepped out of the shadows in front over her, her heart pounding as cool blue-eyes met hers and she sagged slightly in relief as the man in question's face popped into view. Licking her lips, she glanced away nervously as she recalled their interrupted kiss on the dance floor and drew a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she flicked her gaze back to where he was leaning, one shoulder propped against the wall._

_Swallowing thickly as he shoved off and walked towards her slowly, she fidgeted slightly and buried her fingers into the fabric of her skirt, clutching the silky material in her hands as he came to a standstill before her, eyes sliding over her with quiet intensity. Sinking his hands in his pockets, he rocked on his heels as he looked over her shoulder for a moment as if composing his thoughts before meeting her hesitant gaze once more, rasping, a tinge of disappointment lacing his words. "I thought we were going to talk?"_

"_We were but…" she trailed off hesitantly, looking down as she unclenched her hands from the delicate material and clasped them together nervously, twisting them absently as she frantically searched for any reason to stall, to not face this conversation here. It was one thing for her to admit her feelings to herself and entertain the notion that he might feel the same, and quite another to have verbal confirmation._

"_But what?" he queried, the slightest hint of impatience darkening his tone as he continued to study her quietly, his heart hammering against his chest and his stomach clenching at the idea that he might have misread her actions and feelings earlier. Averting his eyes, he drew a deep breath and pressed his lips together, shifting nervously on his feet before he fixed with a hurt moue. "Why are you avoiding me?"_

"_Kyle, this isn't a good idea…what if…" she stammered, her brow pinching as she stared down the hall, trying to brush past him, a tremble running through her body when he stepped in front of her, blocking her escape. Looking down into his face, she nearly gave a nervous laugh at the stubborn fire, flickering in typically placid irises and replied quietly. "I leave tomorrow for the safe house. We may never see each other again."_

"_Do you honestly think I care?" he whispered, determination ringing through the hall as their gazes locked and her heart skipped a beat as he stepped closer, crowding her until there was less than an inch between them. "If there is anything I've learned in this war, it's there are no guarantees in life and I would rather have one night with you, than to never know what it's like to be loved by you."_

"_I'm not ready for that…" she stammered, pulling back nervously as a ripple of heat shot through her body, her cheeks flushing and breath growing thready at his bluntly spoken words. Spinning around she crossed to a nearby window, heart hammering as she stared out into the night and fidgeted as cool moonlight spilled over her head and shoulders, her mind swimming with confusion at his declaration. "I want to, but I'm not…"_

"_That's not what I'm talking about," he chided softly, crossing the distance between them and placing a hand on the sill next to hers as the as they faced each other, fear, expectation and a little awe sliding over their faces. She turned, about to make another escape, but was halted by his other hand resting on the wall beside her, caging her against the sill. "Just one night Isa; all I want is one night to hold you in my arms."_

_Breath erratic, her heart sped up as he closed the distance between them, licking her lips nervously as their lips hovered just inches apart, their eyes anchored to one another, their bodies brushing together softly. God did he have any idea what he was doing to her? How hard he was making it to resist him? _

"_I know you feel the same and I know you're scared," he murmured, cupping her cheek softly, smirking just the slightest as he knew exactly how hard he was making this on her, but that was the point. It was high time they stopped this dance. "And I can't promise that nothing will happen to me, but if we let them stop us, then they've already won."_

"_One night," she murmured, her resolve weakening as his fingers stroked her cheek, sliding over the curve of her neck to settle against her rapidly thrumming pulse and her breath hitched as his lips brushed hers softly, eliciting a low, soft moan past her lips as he pulled back with a smug grin. "No promises."_

"_No promises, except one," he refuted, drawing back to study her features seriously, and sighed when her arms wrapped around his neck, his eyes softening with love, and the slightest touch of apprehension, as he laid his heart on the line. "No matter where you are, no matter what happens, I will love you for the rest of my life."_

"_Kyle, I…" she stammered, the air ripping from her lungs at his words, a sweet, happy ache spreading through her body and yet, she couldn't help that slight niggling of fear and trepidation that she would end up being his downfall. She didn't know if she could deal with it if she lost him like Alex._

"_I know you're not ready to say it," he whispered, pressing his fingers to her lips to quell her stumbling words, tracing the soft flesh slowly, the corner of his mouth quirking as a little puff of breath tumbled over her lips at his touch. Drawing a deep breath, he drew her closer to him, meeting her scared gaze unflinchingly as he pressed their brows together. "But I want it out there on the table."_

"_One night…" she murmured sadly, sinking into his chest as she tightened her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his lips to her temple, he stroked her back and stared out the window, scared of what the next morning might bring, but knowing it was worth it as she asked. "What if…what if it's not enough? What of I want more?"_

"_Let's just start with this one night," he replied softly, threading his fingers through her hair, stroking the silky, golden strands, tangling them around his fingers as he tipped her head back and smiled, brushing his lips over hers, whispering before he sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "And we'll take the rest as it comes."_

_~...~_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned over onto her side, staring at the flames quietly as she touched the small charm lying at the hollow of her throat, desperately wishing that Kyle were there to wrap his arms around her. She always felt so secure and cherished when he held her; nothing seemed wrong when he was by her side. But leaving him behind had been necessary. Nicholas wanted her at all costs and it was only by separating that she was able to keep him safe.

Sighing, she closed her eyes wearily, burying her face into her jacket, picking up the lingering traces of his scent embedded into the material and slid into slumber, a smile curving her lips as she felt warm, electric glow of Kyle's presence slipping around her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A broken mess, **_

_**Just scattered pieces**_

_**Of who I am  
I tried so hard**_

Cursing as Isabel cut of the connection, Kyle dropped his head and drug his hands through his hair impatiently, closing his eyes as anguish ripped through the gaping void filling the area near his heart that her presence usually resided. Shoulders slumping, he pressed his head against the towering rock wall in front of him and sighed wearily as he turned around, leaning against the hard surface, trying to get his bearings and tried to pinpoint his exact location in the forest, hating to admit he had no clue where he was at this point.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, he pushed off the stone wall and trudged towards the North, heading in the last direction he had felt Isabel's presence and wished that he had a better grasp on the connection that had flared up between them over the past five months, a month after they managed to just barely allude Nicholas's forces. He still wasn't used to having this intimate bond with the blond alien; couldn't use it to track her as well as Michael seemed to track Liz, probably due to the fact that both he and Isabel were once great warriors on their home planet.

Isabel seemed to have an uncanny knack for finding him no matter how hard he shielded, whereas she was far too adept at keeping him at arms length if she so desired. It was infuriating, frustrating and left him wanting to strangle his pretty blonde love.

Shoving aside a low hanging branch, he jumped onto a boulder, scanning his surroundings warily, all too aware of the dark presence that sought to drive a wedge between he and Isabel out of irrational jealousy, a threat they hadn't even seen coming because of the false information they'd been fed over the years. Exhaling harshly, he crouched, swinging stinging, crystal blue eyes over the clearing and couldn't help the slightly hysterical scoff that bubbled over his lips, shaking his head at how well his princess kept him at bay and guessing her location.

It still seemed odd to him to learn that the one time ice princess of Roswell High School was actually one of the most feared warriors on her planet, and yet there was a sense of rightness to it as well. She always had hidden depths that many didn't see because of that carefully crafted mask she hid behind, but every now and then you could see the warrior flash through her eyes, and knew you only had seconds to live if you didn't proceed carefully.

Melting into the trees once more, he opened his senses, sending them out into the night, trying to detect the pipsqueak's presence to make sure he was on the right track, grunting when he picked up the black smudge on the peripheral of his 'vision,' but was too far away to really trace him. Pushing his frustration aside, he stalked through the brush impatiently and tried once more to break through that natural barrier that both she and Michael could employ to prevent people from gaining access to their thoughts, a left over from their training in their past life.

An effort that proved as fruitless as his other attempts, but he wasn't giving up. Eventually she'd have to stop and rest; she couldn't block him out then. And then he'd latch onto her trace and hopefully end this cat and mouse game they'd been playing for the past two days, and hopefully before Nicholas caught up to her. Not that he doubted her ability to elude and eventually end the little bastard; she had a well of strength and determination paralleled by few, and he knew she could handle herself just fine.

He'd seen Vilondra emerge a little more every day since they had fled the envoy, losing Tess somewhere along the way. It had been little things at first – her ability to read the stars and navigate their way through the forest, foraging, building a shelter – the bare necessities; but soon it included battle strategy and tactics, her successfully picking off Nicholas' platoon until he was the only one left. It was daunting, awe-inspiring, terrifying and damned sexy if he were to be completely honest.

It was no wonder that she managed to attract and hold the attention of her brother's second-in-command, a great warrior in his own right, not to mention quite the playboy if her memories were accurate. Not one to sit idly by while her planet was ravaged by Khivar and his minions, Vilondra began training in secret with an old friend of her father's, testing the limits of her abilities until Rath stumbled onto her, stunned to see the frivolous girl in sparring togs glaring at him defiantly, daring him to rat out her behavior to her family and the Council.

But rather than growing angry with the princess' presumption of learning arts only meant for the males of their species, Rath merely cocked a brow, and took to meeting her in secret to help her hone her skills; a partnership that grew and developed into a match made in heaven given Rath's old line of nobility and _Segartis_ blood. They had also made an unparalleled team on the battlefield; Vilondra's likeness shrouded by cloaks and glamour tricks to hide her involvement.

It was this former partnership that had him backing down on his own feelings for the blonde bombshell, hesitant to infringe upon his best friend's claim on his former wife and soulmate (although Isabel would have zapped him for that presumption), until Michael all but rolled his eyes and set him straight when they planned this trek.

... ... ...

"_What's on your mind?" he queried, watching the tall, brooding man quietly as he drummed his fingers against the desk impatiently, his brow furrowing with concentration, and a hint of frustration, as he stared out the window, troubled caramel eyes traveling over two blondes and one brunette head as the girls wandered through the grounds talking, their guard not far behind. "You've been quiet all morning." _

"_I'd like you to escort the girls when they go to the safe house," Michael replied quietly, his shoulders tensing almost imperceptibly at Kyle's outraged gasp, his gaze flitting over to his for a moment, his own fury and anguish leaking through the stoic wall he usually presented to the world. Sighing, his friend lowered his gaze for a moment before glancing back towards the window, his lips twitching when a husky laugh rang over the gardens before he quelled the smile and faced Kyle, steely determination hardening his eyes._

"_You…they…you can't do that!" he spluttered, rage burning hotly through his gut as he stared at the other man incredulously, his lips compressing and hands clenching in helpless fury as he wrenched his gaze away from Michael's cool, implacable façade; one that would have had him shouting if he hadn't seen that momentary fury flicker in his friend. Blowing out a harsh breath, he swallowed the bile rising in his throat and clenched his eyes as he grated softly. "You know that they would be safer here…"_

"_Do you think I want to do this?" Michael spat in a low, dangerous tone as he sat up stiffly leaning over his desk, burnt caramel darkening and nose flaring as he tried to hold his emotions in check, his lips pressing into a thin white line as their gazes clashed and held, the alien's obvious frustration staunching Kyle's on indignation. No, Michael would never go for this if he had a choice. "My hands are tied! I'm not their guardian!"_

"_But there has to be a way around…" he protested, closing his mouth when Michael flicked him an impatient moue before he stood and started pacing, forever needing an outlet for the humming power and nervous energy that crackled under his skin, his fingers curling into tight, white balls as she shook his head in negation._

"_There isn't," he stated succinctly, waving the argument away with a seemingly careless flick of his hand that belied the electricity traveling through his blood and continued with a weary sigh. "I have looked high and low for a way, but unless you or I or someone here takes guardianship, as I did with Liz, my hands are tied. I asked for guardianship and I was shot down. I lost Kyle. The Council won't grant me guardianship because their parents are still alive and want them out of the encampment."_

_Kyle watched his agitated movements for a moment, the constant motion making his head swim dizzily and his stomach to cramp, a sick swirling of fear, helplessness and anguish ricocheting through out as he tried to assess and wrap his head around the new development, seeking for a flaw in the reasoning, but couldn't. Shoulders slumping, he dropped his head into his hand heavily, squeezing his eyes shut and throat constricting as he asked tiredly. "Why me? I should be here helping you."_

"_I want someone I can trust," Michael replied softly, halting his jerky movements through the room to pause behind his desk, his gaze resting heavily on the top of his head, weighing it and his shoulders down even more. "Max's death has shown that we have traitors in our midst and you're the only one I trust to keep them safe."_

"_Fine," he bit out, his voice strained and tight as he lifted his head, fighting the burn behind his eyes as he faced his best friend, commander and king, his lungs crushing under the building well of emotion constricting his heart. Looking over the other man's shoulder, his head reeling with the thought of the girls impending departure and couldn't help the cold, sick fear that traced its fingers along the curve of his spine, whispering in his ear that this was inherently wrong. His instincts screamed it. "But I don't like this. No matter how good your soldiers are; they are better here."_

"_I know," Michael huffed, his own anger and frustration leaking through as he stalked over to the study window and pressed his hands to the chilled glass, his breath frosting it as he stared out over the impound, his eyes fixed on the three women that meant the world to them. Smirking, the tawny-haired man tossed a sly glance his way, flashing him an enigmatic moue, a hint of amusement sparkling in the depths of his eyes as he drawled probingly. "You could always marry her."_

"_What?" Kyle stammered, his throat closing in on his response and making it come out in an embarrassing squeak, his cheeks flushing hotly as he dropped his gaze to his hands, and stared at them with feigned fascination and squirming in his seat when his friend's hearty chuckle filled the room. Squaring his shoulders, he faced the tall alien defiantly and asked blandly. "Who…what are you talking about?"_

_Snorting with disbelief, Michael stared at him pointedly, shaking his head as he walked back over to the desk, sank down into his chair and leaned back, cocking an amused brow as he crossed his arms over his chest and propped his feet onto a low chair. Shifting uncomfortably, his cheeks flamed hotter and he glanced away, discomfited that his infatuation was so obvious despite his efforts to keep it under wraps._

"_I can't," he stated softly after a long, quiet moment, clasping his hands in his lap as he turned to stare out the window, his face clouding as he thought of the pretty blonde princess that had haunted his every waking and unconscious thought lately as their friendship morphed into something more. Closing his eyes, he pictured her, swathed in silk robes of ivory and gold, their hands and hearts forever bound in the rites of her people and shivered lightly, a sweet, blazing yearning filling the whole of him before he shook it off sadly and continued. "Not this way. Besides, she was your wife."_

"_**Was**__, is the operative word," Michael emphasized, casting a long, droll look his way before dropping his gaze to his desk, his fingers idly toying with the papers littering the dark, wood surface, his expression darkening thoughtfully as he studied the decree that was tearing Tess and Isabel from their protection. Averting his gaze, he pinned Kyle with a frank, evaluative gaze and murmured firmly, his voice filled with quiet determination. "She's not meant for me in this lifetime. Her heart lies else where."_

_Flicking an assessing eye over his best friend, he swallowed thickly, nodding to himself as he looked away, his brow furrowing with thought and his heart speeding up as he rolled the idea over in his mind, weighing the benefits of marrying Isabel and keeping her by his side with the downfall of pushing for more when he wasn't even sure what they were to each other. Were they friends? More than friends?_

_They'd been stuck in limbo for the past several months and the last thing he wanted was for her to agree to the marriage because she was unhappy with the alternative and then come to regret the decision at a later date when the war no longer occupied their minds. Swiping a hand over his face, he leaned back into his chair, crossing his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, no closer to any answer than he had been at the start of the conversation. Was it worth the risk?_

"_Think about it," Michael said softly, startling him and disrupting his internal debate as the alien king fixed him with a sad smile and ran a hand through disheveled, golden-brown waves, the lines around his eyes tightening as he stared off in the distance, flinching slightly when a familiar laugh danced through the window once more. Closing his hand lightly, Kyle noted the flicker of longing that flashed over the other man's face briefly as he whispered. "Life's too short to let her slip through your fingers."_

"_I could say the same for you," Kyle replied gently, meeting his friend's eyes for a long thoughtful moment, and sighed as they shared a weak smile before falling back into silence, each trapped in their own thoughts and the swirling dread that washed over them at the thought of telling their girls the bad news._

_...  
_

"_No," Isabel gasped, her knuckles blanching as her fingers curled around the arms of her chair, shooting an aghast look over towards Michael, her chest rising and falling in harsh breaths before she turned her gaze onto Kyle, the betrayed gleam in her eyes slashing through his heart like an obsidian blade. Glancing at his hands, he compressed his lips, his heart lurching at her anguished demands. "They can't do this! Can they?"_

"_Unfortunately, they can," Michael replied neutrally, his face carefully schooled into the blank mask he'd adopted before they had entered the room, knowing that the news was going to be met with protests and anger and helpless to do anything to change the circumstance no matter how fiercely the girls pleaded or cajoled otherwise. Sighing, Kyle rubbed his eyes wearily as the lines in his friend's face tightened further, his hazel eyes dark and troubled as he came to a standstill by Liz._

"_But…you're Liz's guardian," Isabel protested, her voice taking on the cool, haughty tone that she adopted when she was backed into a corner and bared her teeth when Michael shook his head helplessly, the beginnings traces of his façade cracking as he glanced away from the blond and swallowed thickly when Isabel pressed on with her point despite his quelling glance. "Why can't you do the same with us?" _

_Shifting uneasily, Kyle flicked his gaze to Michael, watching his face pinch as he and Liz shared a knowing glance, his lips blanching as he fought back a retort and Kyle watched as the king closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath and relaxing slightly when Liz smiled sympathetically and stroked his arm. Flicking a half-smile onto the petite brunette, Michael turned back to Isabel with a stoic moue as he responded. "It's different with Liz; her parents were killed."_

"_But…" Isabel trailed off, her shoulders slumping as glassy brown eyes darted around the room restlessly as if searching for another argument, the faintest quiver in her lower lip giving away the tears she was desperately holding back. Grimacing, Kyle exhaled loudly, gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back his own anger and frustration when Michael pinned him with a heated glare as he answered quietly._

"_I tried, Isabel." Michael ran his hands through his hair impatiently, his jaw ticking as he turned away, unable to meet the blonde's accusing stare, back rippling with tension as he choked. "God I looked every where for a solution. Do you honestly think I want to send you two away? I petitioned for guardianship. Your parents wouldn't grant it. They think you'll be better off in a safe house. My hands are tied." _

_Isabel sank back into her chair and stared off into space, fighting back tears as Tess crossed over to her quietly with a sad yet resigned smile etched into her face and wrapped her arms around the distraught blond as let out a soft cry and turned her face into Tess' neck. "Isabel, don't make this harder on him, please. I was there. He fought but without our parents consent." _

"_This is so unfair," Isabel mumbled hoarsely, turning her face out to the room, her cheeks and eyes tearstained as she pressed her cheek against Tess' shoulder and sighed as the other blonde combed her fingers through her hair soothingly. Clenching his fists, Kyle fought the urge to rush to her side, worried that he'd explode at the unfairness if he dared move from his perch by the door and his stomach cramped as the alien princess's soft sobs filled the room; it should be him consoling her._

"_The best I could do was get them to agree not to send you until after the official coronation," Michael continued hollowly, pressing his brow to the cool pane of glass in front of him, his shoulders tightening a brief moment before they slackened as Liz rest her cheek to his back. "Since Tess is still queen in name until she passes the crown to me in the official ceremony and you are of the royal family, I was able to convince them I needed you here until I could take over the official duties. It buys us time." _

"_How much time?" Liz asked softly, wrapping her arms around Michael's waist, quietly lending her strength and comfort to the tall, standoffish alien, making Kyle smile at the picture they made. Shaking his head, he had to wonder how two people could be so observant when it came to others and so blind when it came to the obvious connection building between the two of them._

"_I don't know." Michael sighed, leaning back into Liz unconsciously, drawing an amused smile from Kyle before he quelled it in the wake of Isabel's obvious misery, his throat tightening when their eyes caught and golden brown shimmered before they closed, a tear sliding silently over her cheek. What was he going to do without her? She had been the one person keeping him steady through the bleakness. "I'll put it off as long as I can, but I can't hold them off forever."_

"_It's enough that you tried," Tess murmured, still soothing Isabel, who had gone silent as she stared over the other girl's shoulder blankly, her cheeks red and wet with her sorrow, only the harsh rasp of her breath filling the room as Michael flashed a weak smile over at the two women, his fingers unconsciously tangling with Liz's._

_Opening his mouth to respond, Michael closed it when a rustle at the door caught his attention and frowned when he noticed one of the Council scribes shifting in the door nervously, obviously hesitant to interrupt the private moment but unable to retreat. Sighing, he squeezed Liz's arm and disentangled himself from them, keeping their fingers linked as he headed toward the door, exchanging an exasperated grimace with Kyle and Tess as he lead the petite brunette out of the room._

_Flicking her eyes to Kyle, Tess nodded to Isabel quietly as she too disentangled herself from the quietly weeping blond, gesturing that he should come over and talk to Isabel before dropping a quick kiss on her sister's head and walking out the door. Frowning thoughtfully, he studied the miserable princess before him, her eyes studiously avoiding his as she swiped a hand over damp cheeks and tried to pull herself together; and was completely at a loss as to what to say._

"_You've been quiet," Isabel observed huskily, twisting a handkerchief in her lap, her eyes trained on the creamy fabric, taking a shuddering breath as she lifted her gaze to his questioningly and the corners of her mouth drooped as she studied him contemplatively from beneath her lashes. Kyle took a deep breath and released it heavily. _

"_I've already told Michael what I think," he responded in a low, controlled tone, desperately quelling the ache in his heart as anger and hurt flashed through tear-sheen eyes; what he thought and felt was moot given the fact that the Council had spoken. "I didn't want to add to the tension."_

"_Do you agree with this?" she demanded quietly, smoldering amber irises clashing with his and pink lips compressed, her features taut as she waited for his answer impatiently. Sighing he scrubbed a hand over his face and fixed her with a frank look. "Do you honestly think I want you to leave?"_

_Isabel's eyes lightened, her lips twitching as a small, pleased smile tugging at them as she lowered her gaze, sending a warm flush flooding through his system, and an answering shy grin flitting over his own face, his heart leaping just the slightest as he rose from his chair and slowly crossed to the deep, cream-colored chair she was perched in, holding out his hand. His smile widened a touch when cool, soft fingers slid against and entwined with his and he tugged her up gently, sinking into the buttery leather and tucking her into his lap as he wrapped an arm gently around her waist._

_Sighing when she tucked her head against his cheek, he shifted his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss against the soft, golden strands clinging to her temple before tucking it under his chin and resting his own cheek on the top of her head as a sweet rush of emotion filled his heart. Carding his fingers through the glossy strands, he chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, Michael's earlier words ringing through his ears; maybe his suggestion wasn't so unobtainable as he once thought._

_... ... ...  
_

Foolish. He had been so damned foolish not to have followed is gut instincts and done whatever he could have done to keep her safe, even if it had meant that he would have been heartbroken in the end. If he had followed Michael's advice, hell if they had both listened to his advice, life would be whole lot different now. He and Isabel would still be at the stronghold instead of playing an endless game of cat and mouse with a psychotic, past lover that couldn't seem to let her go. So what if they divorced later? At least she'd have been safe; he could handle the emotional loss if it meant that she lived in the end.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair roughly, he swallowed thickly, his heart panging softly at that thought; he didn't want to think of a life without her, but he was willing to take her any way he could have her – even if that meant eventually letting her go. Inhaling the icy, crisp mountain air, Kyle wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing lightly in order to stave off the chill that had slowly crept up his spine over the past few days of chasing Isabel and Nicholas. He couldn't help the cold, irrational fear building in his core the longer he was away from his girlfriend? Lover? Bonded mate?

What did one call ones self when such a connection is forged?

Heaving a sigh of frustrated exasperation, Kyle trudged through the underbrush, glancing instinctively at his watch before recalling he didn't have it with and tipped his head back, studying the stars and moon to judge the time, hoping that the stubborn blond that had stolen his heart would sleep soon so that he could fix on her and stop roaming randomly. How the hell does Michael know exactly where Liz was at all times? If…_when_ they got back to the stronghold, he was going to sit him down and force the gruff alien to show him that neat little trick so he didn't have to go through this again.


End file.
